


You big cheater!

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Calm He Tian, Hormonal Mo, Jealous Mo, M/M, Omega Verse, They Have Kids, They have mated, clubs, one boy and one girl, two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Dw He Tian doesn't cheat lmao, This is just a small little one shot of a jealous Mo. Hope you enjoy my darlings! <3
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	You big cheater!

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Ai would yawn out, slowly rubbing her eyes. "He'll be home soon kiddo." Mo would reassure his daughter by stroking her red hair. 

"Now go on to bed, you've got elementary school tomorrow!" Guan Shan would ruffle her hair. "Okay mommy, love you." The little girl went into her room that she shared with her little baby brother, Cui. 

Mo Guan Shan would call the chicken dick once more. Nothing, straight to voice mail. "That's it." Mo murmured. 

The angry red head would put on one of his sweaters and just kept on his grey joggers. 

He slid on his shoes and made to check to see if his babies were asleep. They were. 

He smiled and closed the door of the room and left the apartment. 

"I'm gonna kill you, He Tian." Mo Guan Shan would yell when he drove onto the road. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, do you really think it's true that He Tian has mated with someone already?" One of the girls in the club asked her friends. 

"We don't know Chi, everyone thinks it's true since out of all the women that have approached him, he's turned them all down." He friend would explain. 

"Well probably cause most of them were ugly hags, I mean come on at least try and look good." Chi chuckled out. "Me on the other hand, I've pulled every man I come across." The woman would brag. 

Her friends rolled their eyes, they've heard this so many times. 

"Chi, it's because you use your fucking pheromones." One of her friends confessed. "Shut the hell up, you insect." Chi mumbled out with a glare on her face. 

"Watch, I'll pull him right in front of all of you." Chi would put down her drink and made her way to the black haired man. 

He Tian was talking with his friend Jian Yi. As Chi got closer to the two men she began releasing her pheromones. 

Every alpha in the club surprisingly didn't smell the scent. But the alpha's near the area sure did and they all froze. 

Chi was right in front of He Tian, she directed all her pheromones towards him. 

He Tian felt sick, this smell wasn't his mates. "Yo chick, the hell are you doing?" Jian Yi looked over at his friend struggling. 

"Keep outta this blondie." Chi glared and put her attention back to He Tian. 

She reached her hand out lifting He Tian's chin up, leaning in about to kiss the man. 

"HEY RED HEAD! YOU DON'T HAVE A RESERVATION!" A body guard yelled. 

"Oh shit.." Jian Yi mumbled knowing what was about to happen. 

The regulars in the club also knew what was about to happen and made a way for the red head. 

"I'm the owner's husband! You shit dick!" Mo would yell. 

"He Tian where the fuck are you, CHICKEN DICK!" Mo Guan Shan continued to yell. 

"Aye Mo, Over there!" A regular pointed. 

Guan Shan got closed to the pheromone scented area and he almost threw up. "God damn, who's pheromones smell like dog shit?" Once the red head looked and saw the scene in front of him. 

His eyes were wide. Chi was 1 inch away from He Tian's lips. He Tian saw Mo and he gasped. "Momo! I- It's not what it-" Tian was too messed up from breathing Chi's pheromones he felt sick. 

Mo breathed in and out and began to cry. "YOU CHICKEN DICK! CHEATING ON ME WITH A SHITTY ASS WHORE WHO PROBABLY HAS FUCKING STDS!" Mo began to ramble yelling and wiping his tears. 

"Hey hey! You little red hair bitch, Sorry that he goes fuckin weak to my pheromones." Chi flipped her hair. 

Mo pulled the girl's hair. "I'll fuck you up, No joke." He had a deadly glare on his face. 

Chi froze in place. Mo's pheromones covered the area, but they weren't heat pheromones. They were dominance pheromones. 

Showing that He Tian was his. For an Omega, Mo was very possessive and dominate. 

He Tian came back to his senses since he smelled his mate's pheromones. 

The black haired man saw his mate about to rip off a woman's hair right off her scalp!

"Little Mo, calm down babe. Come on, we can go home.." He Tian tried to pull Mo away. 

"What? You feelin sympathy for her?" Mo Guan Shan glanced over. 

The whole club room sighed, classic Mo. 

"You know you're the only one I love Momo." He Tian put a hand on Mo's cheek. "That's why I had two beautiful babies with you." He smiled. 

"YOU HAVE FUCKING CHILDREN?" Chi yelled. 

Mo went back to pulling her hair. "MO!" He Tian groaned. 

"Girls help me!" Chi called out for her friends but they just stayed where they were. 

"Damn that's tuff, not even your friends gonna help you." The red head laughed. 

Jian Yi whispered to He Tian quick. "It's time to engage." The blondie winked. 

Tian sighed and nodded. 

Mo Guan Shan was grabbed by his waist and pulled into a kiss. "Mmph-" 

Chi breathed heavily and gasped seeing the scene in front of her. 

Mo opened one of his eyes and kissed Tian deeper with his tongue. 

He made sure Chi could see everything.

Guan Shan added a little middle finger, just to top everything off. 

The whole club laughed. 

Once He Tian separated from Mo a string of saliva connected their lips. "I love you, little mo." Tian murmured. 

"I love you too, chicken dick." Mo sighed. 

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" The whole club roomed made whistle sounds. 

He Tian laughed. "Now let's go home. I've got to go see my babies." The black haired man held Mo's hand. 

The lovely couple left the club and Chi was embarrassed to death. 

"SHE THOUGHT SHE COULD DO IT!" Jian Yi yelled and the whole club room laughed. 

Chi was about to cry and she ran out the club.

**Author's Note:**

> She belongs to the streets-  
> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! <3


End file.
